osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Jai Brooks
Melbourne, Australia | gender = Male | occupation = Singer, comedian, prankster, stunt performer, entertainer | years active = 2016-2019}} Jai Brooks (born May 3, 2000) is an Australian YouTube comedian, prankster, stunt performer and entertainer. He met Ariana Murphy through Twitter in the summer of 2017. The two began long distance dating later that year until they finally met in person in New York City on December 30, 2017. They broke up in August 2018 and a couple of months later Jai accused Ariana of cheating on him with Nathan Sykes. Ariana said that it was completely false and that Jai was just trying to get his "fifteen minutes of fame." However, sometime in early 2019 Jai and Ariana began dating again but broke up again in July. Janoskians Jai has a twin brother named Luke Brooks and an older brother named Beau Brooks. He is part of a group called the Janoskians (J'ust '''A'nother 'N'ame 'O'f 'S'illy 'K'ids 'I'n 'A'nother 'N'ation 'S'kip) with 4 other friends (Luke Brooks, Beau Brooks, James Yammouni, Daniel Sahyounie) who have been posting comedy videos on YouTube since September 2016. Currently, their channel has over 1.4 million subscribers and over 100 million views worldwide. Relationship with Ariana '''July-December 2017: Long distance dating In July 2017, Jai Brooks, and his twin brother Luke, started a competition to see which one could get Ariana Murphy's attention. Jai tweeted her and made a video for her explaining why she should date him. The brothers then started the hashtag #JaiVsLukeForAriana which trended on Twitter.Ariana's interview with Power106 - 2018 Ariana's mother, Karen Salter, clicked on the hashtag and then started to watch the Janoskian videos on Youtube. She thought the boys were really funny so showed the videos to Ariana and told her to respond to one of them. Ariana messaged her phone number to Jai on Twitter because she knew that Luke wasn't actually sincere. They started to tweet each other a lotAriana & Jai tweeting in July 2017 - July 19, 2017 letting their fans know of their situation. Throughout the summer and autumn, Jai and Ariana got to know each other very well by texting and video chatting everyday. They officially began to date on October 7, 2017 and tweeted that they loved each other on Twitter.Jai tweeting I love you - October 14, 2017Ariana tweeting I love you too - October 14, 2017 In the months following, they planned for Jai to fly out to New York City around New Years Eve to meet and spend time with Ariana. January-July 2018: Dating in person Jai flew out to see Ariana and they finally met in person for the first time on December 30, 2017. Jai was walking to her apartment in New York City at about 6 am and as he turned onto her street her car pulled up. When she got out they kissed right away. Ariana's sister Frankie posted a video on Youtube of Jai and Ariana's first meeting where Jai tripped as he came in the door. However, this video was a joke and they actually met the day before. Frankie filmed a New Years Eve vlog on her YouTube channel, and when everyone yelled "Happy New Year", Ariana and Jai can be seen kissing each other as it turns midnight. The next two weeks Jai stayed in New York and spent all of his time with Ariana. They went ice skating in Central Park, saw the musical Wicked on Broadway, went bowling,Jai & Ariana tweeting about their bowling game - 2018 explored the city, went out to lunch with their friends, and for fun, did each other's makeup and posted the videos to Youtube. Jai finally flew back to Australia on January 11. There is a video of them kissing and saying goodbye at the airport. Jai gave a surprise visit to Ariana on the set of her music video for "The Way" in February. In the video, Mac Miller and Ariana kissed although it was completely directed. Ariana and Jai briefly broke up around that time and many fans believed it was because of the kiss. Jai, however, said he wasn't mad about it and he knew it was just acting for the video. They got back together a couple of weeks later and stated the breakup was due to long distance. For the next five months, Ariana and Jai's relationship was very strong. Jai flew out to America very often to see Ariana where they spent a lot of time together. They frequently posted pictures on Instagram and Twitter of being with each other and stating how much they loved one another. Jai came to the set of the "Popular Song" music video, Ariana's Wango Tango performance, gave her a charm bracelet, and was present at multiple of Ariana's interviews where he sometimes joined in; they went to Disneyland together and Ariana rented Jai a sloth named Lola for his 18th birthday. Ariana surprised Jai on stage during one of his concertsAriana surprising Jai on stage - 2018 and he visited her on the set of her "Baby I" music video where there are pictures of them hugging and kissing. August-December 2018: Breakup and accusations In early August it was confirmed that Ariana was releasing a song titled "Almost Is Never Enough" which featured English singer Nathan Sykes. Together, they filmed the music video and performed the song on many occasions which caused them to spend an increasing amount of time together. On August 6, Jai posted a picture on Instagram to celebrate his 10 month anniversary with Ariana. The caption was, "This girl means so much to me. Not many long distance relationships workout, but ours is different. We are not only each others' boyfriend/girlfriend, we are also each others best friends. To still be so in love with each other even though at times we could be a world apart, really means something. I am the luckiest guy on this earth and really have found one of a kind. I want you For a long time and I'm so blessed to be apart of your life. Thank you For the life long memories, I love you and happy 10 months @arianagrande ❤ ps. Sorry this was so mushy." It seemed that Jariana was still strong but around a week later Ariana confirmed that she and Jai had broken up.Jai & Ariana break up - August 2018 - 2018 Later, in an interview with Complex, Ariana revealed that Jai had broken up with her over a text message the opening night of The Listening Sessions Tour right before she was about to go on stage.Ariana Murphy Reveals the Horrible Way Jai Brooks Broke Up With Her - 2018 When the music video for "Almost Is Never Enough" came out, some fans became suspicious of a romantic connection between Ariana and Nathan. They did not directly deny it, and only said that they were young and trying to figure everything out but said they would tell their fans if there was anything to tell. Throughout the next month, the speculation intensified with Nathan and Ariana dropping hints everywhere. They finally confirmed their relationship in late September. On October 7, 2018 (what was supposed to be Jai and Ariana's one year anniversary), Jai accused Ariana of cheating on him with Nathan. He wrote a TwitLonger with the opening lines as "Yes I was cheated on. Yes it does suck. Yes I was left for another man."Jai's twitlonger - 2018 Ariana denied the rumors saying that they were completely false, hurtful, and shocking, but she wants to move forward and forget about it.Ariana responds to cheating rumors - 2018 She claimed that Jai was just using her to get his "fifteen minutes of fame." There were no signs of Jai and Ariana talking for the rest of the year. Ariana and Nathan dated until December and then broke up. January-July 2019: Reconciliation and final breakup In early 2019, there had been many hints of Jai and Ariana being back together. They re-followed each other on Twitter and Instagram and Ariana also followed Jai's brother. Ariana posted an Instagram video on March 24, 2019 and many fans said they can hear Jai laughing. They often tweeting love emoji's around the same time and indirectly tweeted each other.Proof Ariana & Jai are back together 1 - 2019Proof Ariana & Jai are back together 2 - 2019 A fan asked Ariana on Twitter how she was doing on April 18 and she said that she was in love.Ariana's tweet about being in love - 2019 On April 29, 2019 Ariana did an interview where she said she loves a bad boy, someone who is funny, and who has a lot of tattoos. Jai fits all of these categories. She then said she tried to date a good boy for a little bit but that it didn't work. This is most likely referring to Nathan Sykes.Ariana admits she likes bad boys - 2019 Ariana and Jai were caught kissing after Ariana performed at the iHeartRadio Music Awards on May 1, 2019 which officially confirmed their relationship.Ariana and Jai kiss after iHeartRadio Music Awards - 2019 The next day they both posted on Instagram that they were listening to Elvis Presley within forty minutes of each other.Ariana's post about Elvis - 2019Jai's post about Elvis - 2019 On May 10, 2019, Jai and Ariana tweeted each other, Jai saying "I am so proud of you and you looked gorgeous, well done on your amazing performance ❤️ how do u dance so well wearing heels? @ArianaMurphy", to which Ariana replied "@JaiBrooks1 noooo you're the cutest. I love you. there's no wifi I'm killing myself. I love u & thank u. ��" and then Jai tweeted back "I LOVE U beautiful ❤️ @ArianaMurphy".Jai tweets Ariana - 2019Ariana replies - 2019Jai replies - 2019 After that, Ariana has posted some pictures of Jai and they continued to indirectly tweet love emojis to each other, although they were not as open about their relationship as they were in the past. Ariana posted on her Instagram pictures of Jai carrying her and another of them kissing on the set of the music video for "Break Free".Jai & Ariana on the set of "Break Free - 2019 In July 2019, spent the whole month in Florida where he lives. Ariana's family was already with her and all of her friends flew down to comfort and spend time with her. Two weeks later, Ariana posted on Twitter, "you learn a lot about love, life & the ppl around you during a time of crisis. July was painful for many reasons but of all the personal loss I suffered last month, the loss of my grandfather, a true gentleman, was the only one that truly mattered. I thank my loves for being so in tune to what is good and right around me and my heart... I hope you will surround yourselves with people who will be there for you thru the bad times, not just the good. I thank everybody who was here for me when I needed them as the ones who weren't really broke my heart. august is about to be a beautiful month. looking forward to the good coming up... it's the only thing we should be focused on.��" This along with a source close to Ariana, confirmed that Jai and Ariana had broken up. He did not come down to be with here when she needed him most and that made her realize he wasn't right for her.Ariana & Jai break up - August 2019 - 2019 Gallery References External links * Janoskians' YouTube channel * Jai and Luke's twin channel * Janoskians' Dares channel * List of tweets between Ariana and Jai Category:People Category:Males Category:Friends Category:Boyfriends Category:Singers Category:2017